The Stars
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: ...and that’s when she spit it out. “I’ve fallen in love with you Percy Jackson.” She said quickly, but quietly so as the words were meant just for him to hear... Set after the movie but it doesn't matter if you've seen it. Percabeth , Oneshot.


_The Stars_

Percy Jackson looked up at the sky as he strolled through the now deserted Camp Half-Blood. The picture overhead was slightly more beautiful than a regular night at the camp. A dark purple velveteen replaced the usual sparkling blue sky and rather clouds, stars glowed like jewels that appeared to be embedded in its surface. A few shined particularly bright on that particular night, and as he walked, Percy wondered why thus was.

But only for a few minutes did he wonder, because his jumpy mind moved on to other things, such as the last two weeks he'd spent here at Camp Half-Blood. A smile crept upon his lips as he sifted through the new memories that still lay fresh in his mind. He paused in his walking as a certain memory came back to him.

It was the first day back from mount Olympus, or 'saving the world' as some liked to call it. He'd been about to do it, he'd been about to tell her that he thought he loved her.

And then it was all going so smoothly, he wasn't believing his luck, no words had to be said! And right when he was sure she was going to kiss him… she didn't. Instead she ensued to beat him in battle. And in both ways, he lost.

Ever since then Percy had had trouble working up the courage to tell her. She always seemed so strong and so… sure of herself that he was afraid. Afraid of rejection. Percy sighed heftily and continued to walk. He kicked a rock in frustration. Why couldn't he just do it?

At that moment a peculiar sound reached his ears. It was a familiar sound, a kind of sniffling. It was the same sound he'd sometimes heard coming from his Mother's closed door, back when he hadn't known about any of this. It seemed to be coming from the right; or toward the forest. He quickly veered off in that direction. Quiet sobs could be heard as well when he passed the last cabin. He was then at the edge of the forest. By now the weeping was quite noisy.

That's when he caught sight of something, a figure, a figure that was hunched on a large, mossy rock, tucked just inside the trees. About three seconds later he recognized that shade of auburn hair and a sort of confused pain struck his heart.

"Annabeth?" He said softly, weaving through the trees so that he could reach her. There was a loud sniffle, and then she turned. A painful pulse racked his heart as he noticed through the dark that her vivid blues were but red and puffy. The leftover trails of fallen tears covered her usually rosy cheeks and more crystal-like tears spilled over onto them. That was all Percy could catch before she hastily turned back the other way, but it was enough. He lithely ran the last few steps to her, sitting down on the rock next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, taking her hand gently. She immediately pulled her hand away, back to her chest. Annabeth didn't look at him. She sniffled again. "Come on Annabeth." He said, his voice barely a whisper. "What is it?" Percy reached over and took her hand again, unfolding her arm toward him. There was a pause between sniffles.

"Oh Percy!" She suddenly sputtered, throwing her other arm over him and burying her face in the blue cotton t-shirt that covered his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her comfortingly, making minuscule circles with his thumb as he waited for her explanation. She didn't speak for a bit, so he just simply let her cry onto his shoulder till she could work up the words to speak. Each tear hurt him a little bit more.

"It's so stupid!" she exclaimed suddenly, letting out a loud sob. "I don't even know why I'm so—" she hiccupped. "Why I'm so upset." She shook her head into his now soaked shoulder.

"What is it?" he repeated, voice still soft.

"Its—its—I want to see my mother."She said, and then it all spilled out. "I just want to talk to her, to spend time with her and get to know her. After seeing the connection… how much you care about her… I can't help but want that. It's just not fair that they separate us." She finished. Annabeth sat up and collected herself. The hug became unlocked in the process but she kept their hands held loosely in his.

"It's okay." Percy whispered. He reached forward and whisked away the hairs that had been sticking to her face. "You can talk to me." He smiled a little, in a reassuring way.

"But that's the thing!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I can't talk to you about what I want to talk to my mom about right now…"

"Why not? You can say anything to me, I'm here." He squeezed her hand tightly. She turned to him and their eyes might. She gasped quietly as she opened her mouth to speak. "Percy I—I"

"You what?" he murmured, leaning toward her.

"I…" Their faces were just inches apart and she couldn't seem to form any audible words. His lips parted as if to say something, and that's when she spit it out. "I've fallen in love with you Percy Jackson." She said quickly, but quietly so as the words were meant just for him to hear. There was only a moment hesitation before they crashed together, one hand knotted in the other's hair and the other two clamped tightly together.

There was a small section of time in which a space was created between their two mouths. "Is it okay to fall?" She whispered heavily, her blue eyes unsure for a flicker.

"I think we just jumped." He replied, touching his lips to hers for the second time that night...

Much later, as Percy walked back to his new home, he knew why those few particular stars were shining so bright on that particular night… It was love.

* * *

**A/N: I love Percyyy =) Anyways did you like it? Will you review? I really hope so!**

**That was my first Percy Jackson fic Btw . :p**


End file.
